falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Ghul
Ghul - przypominające wyglądem zombie, humanoidy. Są to ludzie, którzy w wyniku ogromnego promieniowania zamienili się w coś, co jedynie kształtem przypomina człowieka. Paradoksalnie jednak wydłużyło to ich życie do setek lat. Historia Pochodzenie oraz początki Ghule to tak naprawdę , w większości ludzie, którzy żyli i urodzili się przed Wielką Wojną. Po wystawieniu na dużą ilość promieniowania spowodowaną przez bomby nuklearne oraz późniejsze promieniowanie zaczęła im odpadać skóra, ciało gnić, a mięśnie boleć. Wiele z nich zdziczało pod wpływem szoku jaki przeżyli w związku ze swoją transformacją, część jednak zachowała świadomość. Niektóre ghule zostały wystawione na tak silne promieniowanie, że same stały się promieniotwórcze. Wynikiem tego są Świecące Ghule. Wszystkie one są zdziczałe. , nie znajdując żadnego człowieka doszło do walki w której zginęło wielu ghuli. Set jednak dogadał się z Supermutantami. Ci ostatni założyli garnizon w mieście którego przywódca był Harry. W mieście niedługo po tym pojawił się Przybysz z Krypty. Bardzo możliwe, że naprawił system uzdatniania wody na powierzchni i pomógł Setowi zabić Supermutantów. Wielka Migracja Po śmierci Mistrza oddziały Supermutantów rozproszyły się. Jeden z oddziałów wkroczył do Nekropolis. Większość ghuli została wybita. Ci, którzy przeżyli pacyfikację wyruszyli nathumb|left|260px|"Dziki ghul"poszukiwanie lepszego domu. Ghule wyruszyły na północ, południe i prawdopodobnie na wschód. Po wielu latach, po śmierci Mistrza , powstaje niewielkie miasto Broken Hills. Jest to miasto, gdzie ludzie, starzy Supermutanci, oraz ghule żyją w spokoju. Rzadko kiedy dochodzi do jakichkolwiek rozbojów na tle rasistowskim. Można tam spotkać Typhona, który jest synem Seta. Innym miejscem , w którym mieszkały ghule było Gecko. Znajdował się tam ogromny reaktor atomowy - uszkodzony. Każdy człowiek, który znajdował się w okolicach reaktora, był natychmiast silnie napromieniowany, bądź poparzony. Ghulom jednak to nie przeszkadzało, co lepsze sprawiało im to w pewnym sensie frajdę. Ghule zaczęły się opiekować reaktorem, który został naprawiony przez Dziecko Przeznaczenia. W mieście role przywódcy spełniał wyjątkowy ghul Harold. Ghule wyruszyły też do Dayglow. Prawdopodobnie wyruszyły także na wschód. Jak się później okazało mutacje typowe dla ghuli wystąpiły na terenie całych Stanów Zjednoczonych w tym samym czasie, czyli tuż po wojnie. W każdym miejscu gdzie znajduje się inteligentne życie na pustkowiach można znaleźć przedstawicieli tej rasy. Quasi-ghule Z imienia znane są dwa przypadki wyjątkowych mutantów przypominających ghule, tj. Harold i Talius, do tej grupy można by było zaliczyć jeszcze Horacjo z anulowanego Van Buren. Obydwaj przebyli silną ekspozycję na FEV, prawdopodobnie jednak ich skażone promieniotwórczo organizmy nie zareagowały z wirusem typowo. Z tego też powodu Mistrz zaczął poszukiwać nieskażonych promieniotwórczością ludzi, ukrywających się w Kryptach. Cytaty *''Tu nie ma żadnych Ghuli, tylko starzy Ghule. Jesteśmy wszyscy bezpłodni, ale za to niesamowicie długowieczni. Jesteśmy pierwszym i zarazem ostatnim pokoleniem Ghuli.'' – Typhon *''Bez technologii medycznych , wszystkie Ghule wymrą w przeciągu następnych dwudziestu lat, tak czy inaczej.'' - Gordon *''A myślałeś w jaki sposób powstają Ghule? Myślisz, że tak po prostu wstaliśmy z łóżka i powiedzieliśmy do siebie: „Hmm, ciekawe jak by to było mieć gnijące i odpadające od kości ciało?” Silna radiacja. W taki sposób. No wiesz, wiele bomb robi bum, wybuch światła i gorąca, skóra z ciebie złazi płatami, ale ty nie umierasz. To ten szczególny rodzaj promieniowania.'' - Wooz *''Ghule to są po prostu ludzie którzy zostali wystawieni na bardzo dużą ilość promieniowania, którzy nie mieli szczęścia i nie zginęli.'' - Three Dog Ghule w Fallout Tactics Podobnie jak w Fallout i Fallout 2 również w świat Fallout Tactics zamieszkują istoty zwane Ghulami. Na obszarze środkowych Stanów Zjednoczonych, konkretnie dawnych stanów Illinois, Kansas, Missouri i Colorado największym skupiskiem Ghuli jest Kansas City gdzie przed wojną znajdowała się baza rakiet balistycznych. Mieszkańcy Kansas czczą Wielkiego Plutoniusa, ostatnią ocalałą Bombę atomową, a ich przewodnikiem duchowym jest Biskup Defcon. Innymi większymi skupiskami Ghuli są miasta Quincy i Springfield, jednak podobnie jak północnej Kalifornii są oni traktowani jak istoty drugiej kategorii, żyjących na uboczu społeczeństwa ludzi. W roku 2197 podczas interwencji Wschodniego Bractwa Stali w Quincy, Wojownik wraz ze swym oddziałem oswobodził miasto z groźnych Tubylców zwanych Władcami Zwierząt, ratując przy okazji sporą liczbę Ghuli mieszkających tam. Po tej misji, pomimo obiekcji części dowództwa Bractwa kilkoro Ghuli wstąpiło w szeregi organizacji. Ciekawostki *'Ghul', ghula (arab. غول) – w wierzeniach przedmuzułmańskiej Arabii zły duch pustynny (pojawiający się także w innych odosobnionych miejscach, na przykład na cmentarzach),demon, zwykle rodzaju żeńskiego, wywodzący się z arabskiego folkloru. Ghule zwabiały, napadały i zabijały podróżnych (zwykle potem pożerały swoje ofiary) oraz okradały groby z umarłych (w następstwie tego słowo ghoul odnosi się także do ludzi okradających groby). Pojawiały się pod postacią zwierząt (głównie hien), potworów lub wiedźm. *W islamie zaliczono je do kategorii dżinnów, choć teologia islamu uznaje wiarę w ghule za przesąd (Mahomet jednoznacznie potępił ją w hadisach). Według tradycji arabskiej ghule powstały z aniołów, które zbuntowały się przeciwko Bogu i zostały za karę porażone spadającymi gwiazdami. Część potępionych aniołów spłonęła, część wpadła do wody i zamieniła się w krokodyle. Te, które trafiły na ląd, stały się właśnie ghulami. Według innych wierzeń ghule powstały ze związku szatana z kobietą stworzoną z ognia. *Ghule w wersji Beta Fallout 2 pokazanej na E3 1998 nazywali się Husks * Co do umiejętności mobilnych jest pewna nielogiczność . Lenny twierdził, że ghule nie potrafią biegać, w Nekropolis niekiedy nad ghulami pojawia się komunikat wyrażający zdziwienie nad tym ,że postać gracza może biegać. Jednakże w czasie niektórych bitew w Fallout oraz Fallout 2 ghule biegają. W późniejszych grach bieg jest normalnie dostępny a gra nie udziela informacji na ten temat. Występowanie Ghule występują we wszystkich grach z serii Fallout. Galeria ''Fallout'' i Fallout 2 Bloodman.jpg|Szkic koncepcyjny FO01 NPC Set N.png|Set Ghoul2.gif| FO2 ghoul.gif|' ''Fallout 3 Feral ghoul.png| Zdziczały Ghul Glowing one.png|Świecący Ghul Chinese remnant.png|Chińskie niedobitki Gob.jpg|Gob Charon.jpg|Charon Mister Crowley.jpg|PanrCrowley Carol.jpg|Carol Roy Philips.jpg|Roy Phillips Ghoul mask.png| Maska Ghula. Ghoulification.png|Ghulifikacja Fallout: New Vegas Raul Tejada.jpg|Raul Tejada, możliwy towarzysz. Jason Bright.jpg|Jason Bright, przyjazny świecący ghul. Kyle Edwards.jpg|Szeregpwy. Kyle Edwards. Grecks.jpg|Grecks Fallout 4 Fallout 4 hancock.jpg|John Hancock, możliwy towarszysz. Bobbi No-Nose.jpg|Bobbi No-Nose, kobiecy ghul FO4 Vault tec rep ghoul.png|Vault-Tec rep, a ghoul settler (2287) FO4-Feral Ghoul.jpeg Fo4 glowing one.jpg Zao.jpg|Zao Billyboy.jpg|Billy Peabody, dziecięcy ghul FO4NW Oswald the Outrageous.png|Oburzający Oswald, Fallout Tactics Ghoul A.jpg|Ghul szkic koncepcyjny GhoulBconcept.jpg|Ghul szkic koncepcyjny Ghoulconcept2.png|Ghul szkic koncepcyjny Ghoul C.jpg|Ghul szkic koncepcyjny Ghoul .jpg Superior ghoul armor render.jpg FOT Ghoul.gif| Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel PsychoGhoul2.png WallCain.jpg|Cain CainBOS.png|Cain render GhoulConceptArtBOS.png 18c Fallout 2 BOS detail.jpg|Jeff Jumper szkic koncepcyjny Fallout d20 Fallout d20 ghoul by Tensen01.jpg|Ghul z ''Fallout d20 ''Van Buren VB DD14 npc Ghoul Guard.jpg ''Fallout Online'' Nl ghouls.png|Szkic koncepcyjny damskiego i męskiego ghula Fallout Shelter FoS Ghoul.png|Ghul w ''Fallout Shelter de:Ghul en:Ghoul es:Necrófago fr:Goule hu:Ghoul ja:Ghoul pt:Ghoul ru:Гуль uk:Гуль zh:盜屍鬼 Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Mutanci Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Fallout Kategoria:Fallout 2 Kategoria:Fallout: New Vegas Kategoria:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Kategoria:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel 2 Kategoria:Fallout 3 Kategoria:Fallout 4 Kategoria:Van Buren Kategoria:Fallout Tactics Kategoria:Fallout Tactics 2 Kategoria:Fallout Shelter Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout: New Vegas) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout 3) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout 2) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout 4) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout) Kategoria:Stworzenia (Fallout Shelter)